deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Red VS Blue VS Green Fanon Story
Get ready to get killed off at random and for loads of fights. The Cast Team Red Tendo caring, attempting to be a comedian. Friendly. Char, a fusion of Sarge and Church Lion, Chill Kitty, flirty, dim witted, naïve, yet caring Team Blue Asshat, your normal bro, a hole, but also a friend Robert, awkward, sarcastic, caring, stubborn Gog Numbskull Alaska, Asshole Team Green Quaunt, trashy memer Masta, trash Rex, caring, but aggressive, holds grudges Dio, chill, cool all around Chapter 1:- The Starter Wars Three boys stood atop a cliff. Usually friends, but now divided. Boy 1:- Son of a bitch, Charmander's better! Boy 2:- No u. Bulbasaur 4 life! Boy 3:- You Gotta Roll With The Waves Fam. Lion swept his spiky blonde hair backwards. He pulled out the Pokéball he was carrying, before throwing it open. "Go! Charmander!" A small fiery lizard burst from his ball. He stared at the others. Alaska was the next to move. He bust open a Pokéball, before throwing it open. "Squirtle Fam, Let's Fuck Them Up!" A small squirrel-like turtle was thrown out of Alaska's ball, before landing. The third boy, Quaunt, acted next. "Bulbasaur! Let's d0 shit!" With a growl, a froggy plant monster burst from the ball. The three faced each other, before running into battle. "Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!" "You're not at that level yet, you idiot. Charmander! Scratch!" Bulbasaur stood confused as Charmander dashed up to it, before jumping upwards and delivering a scratch to his face. Bulbasaur grunted. "Squirtle, Use Tackle!" Squirtle rammed into Charmander, who was already on Bulbasaur and ripping him apart. Bulbasaur looked around, before catching Squirtle wrestling Charmander. With a nod, Bulbasaur Growled at both, before ramming into both so hard that Squirtle fainted! "Yus! Bublasore!" Bulbasaur looked up. For KOing Squirtle he reached Level 6. His HP bar was still in the red, though. Charmander smirked, and before he could react:- "Charmander, Scratch!" Bulbasaur barely dodged the attack, but Charmander was still coming at him. Bulbasaur lowered his head, but Charmander jumped on him and started biting his bulb. With a duck and a squeak, Bulbasaur released a stinky powder that sent Charmander flying. (AKA PoisonPowder) Charmander landed, and Bulbasaur stood, before glowing. When the glowing stopped, he stood bigger, and bluer. Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur! "Use Vine Whip!" Ivysaur smirked, whipping away Charmander. Quaunt won the battle! Quaunt smirked, walking off. Lion scowled, before leaving for a Pokemon Center. From the shadows, watching his battle was a blonde boy in glasses, with black string shorts. Chapter 2:- Enter Charmeleon Lion entered the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. He stared at the boy that was following him, before asking. "Who the fuck are you?" Tendo: I'm Tendo, I wanna battle Pewter Gym and Brock hard! Lion: Fine, I'll only take you that far. I need people to help me through Viridian Forest anyway. The duo set off, Tendo making bad puns the whole way. Lion grunted. Lion: Can't you talk about anything else? Your starter? Charmander? Tendo: Yup. As they entered Viridian Forest, a group of trainers with Charmanders appeared. They were Zoe, Kitty and Char, three trainers who just started on their journey. Char: AND WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING AROUND IN THIS FOREST?!!! Zoe just stood there, petting Kitty, as Tendo talked to Char. Tendo: Hey, listen, we're starting trainers too, and around the same age as you. Char: FINE. Err... Listen, I don't wanna be stuck with a couple girlies, so can you follow us at least for this forest? Tendo: Sure. Lion: Alright! I'm happy to help! Char: Thanks. LISTEN WELL! YOU KNOW THE WAYS OF WAR, NOW GET YOUR ASSES TO CTACHING SOME MONS! Char dashed into the bushes, searching until he found a puddle. He pulled out his Pokeball, snagging the Magikarp inside. Zoey took the route south, while Kitty, who was clueless, searched around until:- ???: Pika! Kitty threw open her ball, and Charmander spurted flames all around. Lion joined Tendo, and as they went on the same path, they heard a low sound. They entered the bushes, and found them. A Nidoran, and a Scyther. In an instant, both Charmanders beat the shit out of both Scyther and Nidoran, before a ball went zooming in, catching them. With smirks, the two boys walked out of Viridian Forest. The gang reganged at Pewter Gym. Teams! Tendo:- Charmander, Scyther Zoe:- Charmander, Meowth Kitty:- Charmander, Pikachu Lion:- Charmander, Nidoran D00d Char:- Charmander, Magikarp "You're a million lightyears away from-" The camper lay charred on the ground, Zoe's Charmander staring at his corpse. The group looked straight at Brock. Brock: Alright, so 5 challengers? Fine. If all of you can take down this Onix, you get the BOULDERBADGE. He threw open his ball, and Onix burst out all the Charmanders nodded, before jumping on Onix, biting and slashing. Onix thrashed his tail, as he was unaffected, before sending a shower of Boulders through the roof. In an instant, a challenger was crushed, and as the gang looked, they found out that it was Zoe, and the Charmander too. Lion's, on the other hand, was straight up gone. Tendo: Crap. The other two looked at Lion, before looking at the death. They knew they had to win. All the Charmanders used Growl simultaneously, and Onix lost three attack stats. But something was shaking in the boulders. GRRUSH A reddish lizard burst out, slashing the boulders in two. He slashed at the Onix, cleaving the snake in two. Brock looked on, his jaw dropping open, before the badges fell out. The surviving two introduced themselves as Kitty and Char. The gang acknowledged the death, before taking their badges. Tendo: Since then, we've decided to group up as Team Red so we don't die. Lion: So far, things are going well. Char: LISTEN HERE CHILD! WERE IN MT MOON! Kitty: Nyaah! Team Updates Tendo:- Charmeleon, Scyther, Geodude Lion:- Charmeleon, Nidorino, Clefairy Kitty:- Charmeleon, Pikachu, Oddish Char:- Charmeleon, Cubone, Magikarp Chapter 3:- Team Green Meanwhile in the darker areas in Mt. Moon... Quaunt, and a gang of Bulbasaur trash that joined him was lurking through the caves. With him, the Bulbasaur users were Masta, a trashy trash with a Homestuck fetish, Dio, a giant Ludicolo with T R I G G E R E D on his shirt and Rex, a grudging, yet kind dude with green hair. Rex: Where the fuck are we? Are we dead? Dio: Nah, were Batman. Quaunt: L00k1 An ex1t! Masta: k. Let's move. The trio moved on, but suddenly:- "You motherfucking kids! Get out of here or you get hurt!" Rex: Err... Sorry, but what the fuck are you meant to be? A Gym Leader in a ridiculous costume? Pissed, the Rocket Grunt snarled. "Listen here you little fuck, move away or I force you away!" Rex: Not on my watch! Go, Gyarados! A Gyarados burst from Rex's ball, before letting out a grand roar. The Team Rocket Grunt watched helplessly as Quaunt got away with Masta and Dio. He turned to Rex. "Alright, kid, show me what you've got!" As he threw open his Pokeball, a Sandslash burst out. Rexe snapped his fingers, and Gyarados attempted to Bite Sandslash. Sandslash dodged, before sending his claw through Gyarados' chin. ...Or at least he thought so. Gyarados raised his head, before spurting a Hydro Pump at Sandslqsh, annihilating it, before shooting the Rocket Grunt, blowing him in two. Rex sighed, before rejoining his gang at Cerulean City. They entered the Gym, facing Misty. Misty: Hmm... 4 of you, huh? Very we'll,I'll accept your challenge. Go Cloyster, Dewgong, Gyarados and Slowbro! Rexe stared analytically at the Slowbro, before choosing his Pokemon he got from Bill, who he visited before coming here. Rex: Among the last of your kind, huh? Show me your worth, Aerodactyl! Aerodactyl burst from the ball, flying above Slowbro's head. Slow bro tried to use Hydro Pump, but Aerodactyl glided along the Gym ceilings/walls, before swooping down on Slowbro and using Crunch on its head, crushing its skull. Quaunt stared up and down at the Gyarados. He smirked, before throwing out his Ivysaur. Quaunt: 1vysaur, use Leech Seed! A giant seed burst from the ground, before wrapping itself around Gyarados and sucking out all his HP. He dieded. But well... He didn't Ivysaur looked on as Gyarados broke free, before using Ice Fang on him, freezing him over. Gyarados then used Strength to finish off Ivysaur once and for all. SNAP! Ivysaur drowned under the broken bridge. Quaunt looked down in horror as his Starter's bubbles dissapeared in the water. But... The water burst open, and the sound of paddling was heard. With a hug jump, a bigger, tougher creature burst out from the water, using Double-Edge, and finishing off Gyarados. Venusaur let out a loud bellow, before using Seed Bomb to blow Gyarados into a zillion pieces. Masta stared at the Cloyster. That thing was weird. Masta: K. The Pikachu on his shoulder jumped out, before electrocuting Cloyster. Pikachu ran along the walls, dodging the Blizzard firs off by Cloyster, before ramming into the shellfish Pokemon with Volt Tackle. Dio smirked at the Dewgong before him. He pulled out his Pokeball, before busting open a Pokeball containing his Exeggcute. Dio: Exeggcute, Explosion! Dewgong took some damage. Rinse and repeat 4 more times. Dio: Ivysaur, Seed Bomb! BOOM! Misty exploded with the Seed Bombs, dropping only Cascade Badges, as the gang grabbed the badges and walked away. Team Updates Quaunt:- Venusaur, Beedrill, Tentacool Rex:- Ivysaur, Gyarados, Aerodactyl Dio:- Ivysaur, Exeggcute X5 Masta:- Ivysaur, Pikachu, Koffing Chapter 4:- Rollin' with the Waves A boy named Asshat was chillin' on a shipdeck. This was the SS. Anne, and as Asshat looked down, he spotted a group of tough looking trainers. With a smirk the spiky haired boy walked down, before challenging the leader of said trainers:- Alaska. Asshat: Oi, you! I'm Asshat, and I'm looking for a challenge! Fight me NOW! Alaska: Sure Fam. As Long As You Join Us If You Lose. Asshat: I won't! A battle ensued, as Asshat sent out his Kadabra. Alaska sent out a Seel, who lowered his horn, taking a strike at Kadabra. Kadabra raised a spoon, before sending the Seal Pokemon flying backwards. Kadabra then used Psychic to finish it off, before raising a spoon in intimidation. Alaska threw out another ball, containing a Machoke. Asshat: Machoke VS Kadabra?!!! Are you an idiot?!!! Alaska: Just wait and see, fam. Revenge! Machoke braced himself, as Kadabra ran at it, using Confusion. Machine hung on, before uppercut ting Kadabra into the air. Alaska: Submission! Machoke jumped upwards, elbowing Kadabra so hard that the Psychic type fainted. Machoke, exhausted, collapsed down as well. Asshat: Now what? Are you gonna choke me? Because you've got 1 Pokemon, I've got 2! Alaska frowned, before sending out a Wartortle. Smirking, Asshat threw open a Pokeball, which contained an Exeggutor. Robert: You can totally beat that with a Wartortle, fam. Alaska: Shut up! Exeggutor looked at Wartortle, before laughing, bombing seeds from the air. Wartortle was easily KOed in the explosion. Asshat laughed and returned to the dock. After a break at the local Pokemon Center, he entered the gym. Surge: My Electric-Types have been in war, kid! Raichu slammed its tail on the ground, eager to begin. Asshat threw open his prized possession. Asshat: Blastoise, I choose you! Surge: A Water Type?!!! I thought you were smart, kid! Show me what ya got! Asshat smirked, before snapping his fingers. Blastoise roared and tackled Raichu so hard, the electric mouse flew into an electrocuted his owner. Asshat grabbed the badge, before getting the fuck out as fast as he could. On his way, though... The same three trainers he met before showed him THEIR Thunder badges, before standing by for a rematch. Asshat sweated. Teams! Alaska:- Wartortle, Machoke, Seel Gog:- Wartortle, Growlithe, Rattata Asshat:- Pidgeotto, Kadabra, Exeggutor, Blastoise Robert:- Wartortle, Growlithe, Weepinbell Chapter 5:- Lion VS Asshat! Team Rocket Strikes! After a week or so from the day they entered Mt. Moon, Tendo, Lion, Kitty and Char were able to exit alive from there, and were now in Celadon City, eating lunch. Kitty: Nyaa~- Char: Eat your food! Tendo: Feat your dood? Lion: Err... Tendo that sucked. As he said so, a suspicious man walked out carrying something that looked like a Scope. Char looked at him and gave chase. Char: COME BACK WITH THAT SILPH SCOPE YOU SON OF A- The Rocket Grunt turned and shot him with a poison fireball from his Koffing. The smoke dissipated, and Char was unconscious on the ground. Lion: Hmm... Judging from the way he headed, I'd say he's in Lavender Town right now... I'm headed there. Tendo: Lion, wait! Kitty looked at Char, deciding to take care of him while the other two were in Lavender Town. At the very instant Lion stepped and entered the town, a low voice under him said. "Vee... Eevee." Lion reached down to pet the Pokemon, who willingly purred, before jumping onto his shoulder. Grinning, Lion walked into Pokemon Tower. As he entered, followed by a silent Tendo, Lion found his old rival Asshat standing there. Lion: Asshat. Asshat: Lion. The two pulled out their strongest Pokemon. This was gonna end fast. Asshat: Go, Blastoise! We'll end this quick! Lion: Snorlax, I'm counting on you! Snorlax's size overshadowed Blastoise. Asshat gulped, before regaining his original bravado. Asshat: Focus Blast! Blastoise shot a colossal blast at Snorlax, who was engulfed, but burst out from the shadows and slapped aside Blastoise. Asshat ducked as Blastoise was sent flying. The Shellfish Pokemon was defeated. Asshat: Tch. I would've won if you didn't land a critical hit there. Lion: Surrrre. Asshat: GetbackoverhereIwasntdoneyet! Tendo followed Lion straight to the top when they were attacked by a ghost. Confused, Lion lunged at the ghost, but to no avail. He sent out his Charmeleon, who made short work of said Ghost. But the Ghost didn't stop there. "Get out...LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Charmeleon growled, and, before Tendo knew it, the ghost surrounded him. Tendo pulled out a Pokeball, throwing out Primeape, who rammed into the ghost, only to have no effect. Rocket Grunt: Hey! Those kids! Stop them! The ghost stopped, and Primeape walloped it. With a loud screech, the ghost was destroyed. Charmeleon ran up to the grunts and grabbed the Silph Scope, before running off with Tendo. Lion stayed back to fight. The grunts got out their Pokeballs. ???: Return to base. We have what we wanted. Grunts: Yes boss! Walking up, Lion found Mr. Fuji, who lent him the PokeFlute for Snorlax. Untying him, the boy walked back to Celadon Game Corner, only to find the place abandoned. ???: Time to deal with you personally, child. A man walked up to Lion, who braced himself. He was about to battle whoever this was on his own. As he reached for his Pokeball, the opponent did the same. "Go, Nidoqueen." A giant blue evolution of Female Nidoran burst out. With a gulp, Lion threw his ball. "Nidoking, I'm counting on you." A purple, bigger variant of Nidoqueen burst from the ball. The two Pokemon growled, before they tackled each other. Nidoking quickly gained the upper hand, pushing back Nidoqueen and annihilating it with BubbleBeam. Giovanni's eyebrows twitched, before he sent in his Nidoking. Giovanni's dodged the Horn Drill, before using Thrash to finish off Lion's. Giovanni: I expected better from a trainer with 3 badges. I guess I shouldn'tve. Lion frowned. The rest of his team was in bad condition. He had to send in Charmeleon and finish his job as fast as he could. With a growl, Charmeleon lunged at Nidoking, before using Flamethrower. Nidoking hammered aside Charmeleon, before charging straight at Lion. Charmeleon strifed to get back and stop Nidoking, but was defeated. He growled, and, as Nidoking was about to gore the boy before him. ???: GROAAAR! A giant, fire breathing lizard rammed into Nidoking. The poison type recoiled, but Charizard's giant figure was too intimidating. Charizard then finished off Nidoking with Fire Blast. Giovanni: Hmm... Impressive, but I'm afraid it's time to end you. He snapped his fingers, and a strange creature in armor showed up behind Lion. He pulled out a spoon, and before he knew so, Lion was unconscious. When he woke, Lion looked around. He was in a bed next to Char. He jumped up, before looking around. Lion: Hey, where'd Asshat go?!!! Tendo: Chill. Kitty: You need some rest. Team Updates Tendo:- Charmeleon, Golem, Scyther, Haunter, Gyarados Char:- Gyarados, Charmeleon, Rhyhorn, Arcanine, Marowak Lion:- Charizard, Snorlax, Eevee, Nidoking, Clefable Kitty:- Raichu, Charmeleon, Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Electabuzz Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder